


Vore OneShots

by StarHowler_Fics



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Soft Vore, Sonic Universe - Freeform, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHowler_Fics/pseuds/StarHowler_Fics
Summary: It's vore oneshots, of course its gonna include vore.Don't like? Don't read or leave mean comment.I know vore is trash but its enjoyable trash to me at least.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**  
These are soft/safe vore oneshots so there's obviously going to be vore in here.  
Don't like it, don't read it.

**Other info**  
I accept any constructive criticism but that doesn't mean I'll implement everything suggestion, and please don't be rude about suggestions or I'll just ignore it or delete the message all together fyi.  
I will be taking request.  
For request if its characters I don't know or don't feel comfortable writing in a vore story then I probably wont write you requested oneshot, also I probably wont do any x reader kinds of request.


	2. Sonic Universe vore #1

Game series- Sonic Team

Vore type- Soft vore

Characters involved- Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic Team/SEGA), Darkness the hedgehog(Sonic OC)

\------------------------------

Per usual in recent times Darkness was awake all night, she did her best to not let her boyfriend Shadow know of the issue trying to play off her always being up before him is just her deciding to get up at the crack of dawn but she knew he wasn't stupid and he knew she wasn't getting as much sleep as she should be. Sadly there wasn't much he could do to force her to sleep being that Darkness was so stubborn...and by now whenever she did get some sleep she was most likely having a nightmare about recent events that would wake and keep her up till morning.  
Though the ultimate life form didn't really need to sleep as often as he did Shadow mainly was because he was trying to spend as much time with Darkness as possible to help her feel safe and not alone, when waking up he let out a heavy sigh seeing his girlfriend had obviously already gotten out of bed and was mostly likely doing her morning routine chores if she hadn't finished them already.  
Going into the kitchen out at the snow covered ground he could tell she had already gotten everything done being that the large launch bay door were already cleared of the cold white dust from another night of heavy snowfall which was usually the last thing Darkness does each morning, Shadow shook his head heading to the basement expecting to find his girlfriend working on or drawing up some new invention being that that's what she was talking about the previous night on what she was planning to do today but was puzzled to not see her in the basement lab...or more like he hadn't noticed her quite yet. Scanning the room his ear twitched at hearing a tiny but irritated sounding voice coming from Darkness's work bench, coming closer he saw a strange looking blaster that seemed to be partly dismantled but what really suddenly surprised him was his girlfriend but she appeared to only be 5 inches tall trying to work on the strange device.  
"Dark? What happened? Why you so small?" Shadow questioned.  
Darkness whipped around at his voice then letting out a nervous laugh giving him a sheepish look, "Oh heeeey. I was hoping to fix this issue before you woke up but it seems being accidentally shrunk down made my task at getting myself back to my normal size was a lot harder of a task than I originally thought. And to answer you on what happened, I was working on this old resizing ray here of mine when it misfired on me then partly apart into more pieces because of the weak frame which was one of the things on it I was going to be replacing." she said then letting out a disappointed sigh looking back at the minuscule amount of work she had gotten done "But it would seem that me ever getting back to my original size will be impossible after the thing misfired and shrunk me to only several inches tall."  
Looking everything over and seeing that Darkness had, as usual when making or repairing her inventions, laid out the both old and new blueprints for the device. "Hmf, well since it would seem you got yourself stuck like this maybe I...." but as Shadow was sitting down starting to take a good look at everything he was interrupted by Darkness saying "Oh go right ahead and try, at the rate I was doing it at it could of taken me a day or longer. Everything you need is already laid out." she said, putting her hands behind her head and walking across her desk away from the device.  
"And where are you going?" Shadow questioned his tiny girlfriend who was walking away looking like she was about to try and jump off the desk.  
"I am going to go explore my own house, it's not every day I get shrunk down this small." Darkness said then jumping off the desk, she would've been fine even at such a small height being that she learned how to hover and almost fly with her fire abilities so she would've been able to slow down enough to land on the concrete floor safely but sadly her plans were ruined by her boyfriend catching her right as she had jumped off.  
"Oh no you dont, you're staying right where I can see you. I don't wanna be sitting here having to worry about you getting yourself hurt or in some kind of trouble. What if I got up and stepped on you? or what if you got yourself stuck outside and freeze to death? I know about how at such a small size you will get colder much easier, even with your fire powers." Shadow said firmly as he carefully placed Dark back on the desk and started to work on the device.  
Darkness huffed sitting down criss crossed but knew he was right, she childishly stuck her tongue out at him before saying "You're no fun, never let me do *long yawn* anything...but I did notice the easily getting cold thing, I feel like I've been standing in a fridge for the past hour I've been down here at this small size. " she spoke plainly and crossed her arms.  
Shadow stopped working for a moment giving her a questioning look, "Did you get any sleep last night? any at all?" he asked, concerned now speculating that her being tired may have led to the resizing device to "accidentally" get set off. Darkness didn't answer, she knew he already knows the answer to that question. Shadow continued with saying "Babe, you can't keep this up. It's one thing if I'm up for a few days with no sleep being THE ultimate lifeform and all but you need your rest, your going burn yourself out...n-no pun intended." staring at her till he got an answer being that he knew Darkness gets uncomfortable when being stared at for too long.  
Several minutes passed and Shadow was still waiting for an answer, "Not really." Darkness finally said in a quiet voice.  
"Well while you're sitting there maybe trying to get some kind of rest.....and no trying to run off again either while you are like this." Shadow said, Darkness then giving him a smug look "You know I can't make a promise for either of those, plus I'm too cold to rest and the best way to fix that is to be on the move." she said, causing her boyfriend to let out a sigh. He answered back with "We'll just have to fix that then." then picking her up once again.  
Darkness hadn't quite understood what he meant by that and ended up jokingly saying "What are you gonna do? Lock me in a warm box?" she said with a small laugh.

Putting the tool down that he had been holding in his other hand Shadow gave her a cocky grin "Sure, something like that." he said chuckling darkly and a devious look in his ruby colored eyes. Shadow wanted her to get the idea of what was about to happen so he gave her a tiny lick, at doing this he had come to the realization just how cold his girlfriend actually was and was surprised she wasn't shivering. Darkness had gone blank faced for a moment as a blush formed on her face, at Shadow suddenly giving an amused low chuckle she tried to hide her face in her now fluffed up neck fur. "Um no, I like my warm box idea better." Darkness said with a slightly muffled voice. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter with the position you're in. Plus you feel about as cold as a popsicle right now." Shadow said, this caused Dark to grab on to his index finger the best she could letting out a small hiss at him and pointing her ears back. "You can't eat me! Not exactly resistant to acid the same way as I am to fire and molten rock or metals, and I'm pretty sure stomach acid is in that same group as the rest of the acids I have no resistance to." Darkness said with another hiss tightening her grip but not hard enough for her claws to get through his gloves and scratch him by accident, she may be against this idea but Shadow was still her boyfriend and she would never intentionally hurt him. "Dark, don't you trust me? You'll be fine, I promise. Pulse, I'm doing this so you don't go and actually get yourself hurt or freeze to death in this state." Shadow said, then giving Darkness a soft kiss on her tiny head. Though she still felt uneasy about the idea, the still lightly blushing little hedgehog felt she could trust him. Nodding and appearing nervous of the idea while still clutched onto Shadow's finger she said in a little shaky voice "A-alright, I do trust you but this whole thing j-just seems crazy in actual practice...." her voice trailing off at the end. (Just for some context, Darkness hasn't had on her gloves or shoes this whole time...not too important of a detail but one I'm pointing out.) Shadow grinned before opening his mouth wide and letting her feet and legs slide in first, Darkness's lower body now being laying on his tongue with her feet lightly pressed against the back of his throat while her upper body was currently being supported by his hand. Taking the situation in she was realizing that at her current size she may be a slightly difficult "meal" to swallow for but she trusted his judgment that him swallowing her would be safe, so she stayed silent on the matter just trying to keep her thoughts calm and now was loosening her grip on Shadow's finger. Carefully Shadow tilted his head back then making his first audible gulp, Darkness letting out a small gasp at being now swallowed up to her waist and that more of her had been pulled into his maw....most of her was basically inside her boyfriend at this point. Shadow was now realizing that if he's going to do this he better swallow Darkness down as quickly as possible to not cause himself to choke, he knew this would make for a bit of a rough and uncomfortable experience for the both of them doing this on her way down but it was what would be for the best. Getting on with it he made a couple more audible gulps though they were a little louder being that he had to swallow hard to get the rest of his girlfriend down his throat so he could level his head finally. Inside Darkness was pretty restricted in any movement like breathing any little air she had, the squeeze of Shadow's throat muscle every time he swallowed hard trying to move her along quickly. She knew why though not only because she was able to figure it out before she had been swallowed down as far as she was currently but being that she was on the inside she could hear that Shadow hadn't taken any breaths for a bit of time causing his heart to pick up the pace some, though finally with a few more swallows Darkness felt her feet first push through into an open chamber and obviously this open chamber would be the Ultimate Lifeform's stomach. As the rest of her slid all the way in there was a sudden shift in Darkness's surroundings causing her to slide around for a moment then thinking to herself 'What the hell?' while trying to steady herself but failing and falling on her side due to every surface around her being soft flesh, though her slight annoyance washed away when her ears perked up at the sound all around her of Shadow catching his breath while his heart was starting to slow back down to a more steady pace. "A-are you okay?" Darkness asked hoping Shadow could actually hear her, then moving the best she could in the small fleshy space into a more comfortable position for the current angle she was at. "*huff* Yea...I was about to ask you the same thing." Shadow answered while he was slumped against the desk pressing his hand lightly over his stomach, a lump now being there due to Darkness being inside. Darkness letting out a bit of a chuckle "I'm alright too. It's a bit cramped in here but not....um...it's actually quite comfy in here, being somewhere warm is nice." she said unconsciously snuggling into him, luckily any pointy quills had been coated and smoothed down by Shadow's saliva so there was no risk of him accidentally being poked. Darkness lightly purred feeling herself getting sleepy, it was warm and comfortable and she couldn't help but feel safe when now being completely surrounded by her beloved. "You should get some rest for now, I'll keep working on this and wake you once it's done." she heard Shadow say as he was gently rubbing at his stomach, his heart by now had slowed down to a rhythmic and calming beat. "Alright, I will FOR NOW." Darkness said as she started drifting off to sleep. It didn't take long for him to finish up on fixing the device but at figure out his girlfriend was still asleep he thought it best to not wake her, she needed to get some good rest for once, carefully he made his way upstairs and laid out on the couch watching TV at a low volume letting Darkness calmly sleep for as long as she needed too inside him.


End file.
